Healing Deep Wounds
by ghost509
Summary: Accused, abused, and almost killed, Ash is saved at the last minute, as he's getting the electric chair for a rape crime he didn't commit. Will he continue down the path of good, or will he go down the path of darkness. Rated M for implied rape(NOT ASH), lemons, language and possibly more. Ash X Harem(Female Human and Pokémon.)
1. I'm Charles T Ramirez

"No! Let go of me! Let me go!' Ash yelled, as two police officers dragged him out of his home in Pallet Town. Outside many other officers, people. reporters, and even most of his friends and mother stood, watching the struggle without helping. And, in the distance, a news reporter was filming the whole thing.

"I'm Charles T. Ramirez, here on the seen of the arrest of famous Pokémon trainer, and Orange League Champion, Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum has been accused of a multiple assault and rape charge against Cerulean Gym Leader Misty Waterflower, Princess of Hoenn May Maple, and The Young Beauty of Sinnoh Dawn Blertiz." Charles stated, before the camera view turned as Ash was forced into the car. It appeared that his friends and mother were yelling at him, before the view turned back to Charles.

"With the accusation of Pallet Towns hero, can anyone be trusted? I'm Charles T. Ramirez with Pokémon news. Now, back to you Rick."

With that the camera turned one last time, showing as the police car drove off, towards Viridian City.

* * *

**(I know this sucked, and is very short, but I promise, chapter 2 will be better. And, I have no clue what Dawns last name is/was, so I remembered 'Blertiz' from a story I once read. So, bare with me.)**


	2. Saved

**(Four years later. Viridian City Prison.)**

"Hello, I'm Charles T. Ramirez, and thank you for joining us on this tragic, yet justified filled of days. It has been four years, yes you heard me, four years, since Ash Ketchum was accused and convicted of raping Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty Waterflower, Princess of Hoenn May Maple, and The Young Beauty of Sinnoh Dawn Berlitz."

The camera zooms in as two officers drag Ash into the room. His hair was a little longer, and he was wearing an orange jumpsuit. He stared at the camera for a second, and most of the people watching slightly gasped. His face was practically covered in scars. He sneered at the camera, before being forced into a wooden chair, where he was than strapped to by leather bounds. Two electrodes and a sponge were strapped to his head as well.

"In just a minute, the first ever electric execution will be aired. I am Charles T. Ramirez, and now, start the timer." A small clock was placed at the bottom of everyone's TV. It stared counting down, causing some to shake in anticipation.

**(Professor Oak Lab.)**

"About time." Brock muttered, as he sat a glass of water on the coffee table, before sitting in a chair that was close to it. Currently he, Professor Oak, Gary, Drew, Tracy, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, and even Delia were in Professor Oaks spacious living room, watching the soon to be execution, live. Professor Oak and Delia took up the loveseat, Misty, May, and Dawn sat on the couch, Drew and Gary stood behind them, and Max sat on the floor, in front of them.

"How are you holding up sis?" Max asked, as he turned around to look at his sister.

"I'm fine. I'll be even better when I see smoke rising from that monsters head." May sneered, before calming as she felt a hand on her right shoulder.

"You and me both babe." Drew said with a small smirk.

"Amen." Misty added, while feeling a slightly shaking hand on her left shoulder. "Everything alright honey?"

Gary looked nervous. His hands and legs were shaking, and his heart was beating rapidly. But with one angry stare from Drew, he calmed, or at least, tried to.

"Y-Yeah. Just, surprised. He was my best friend, and knowing he did something that horrible, it just boggles my mind."

"Yeah, but lets be happy, he'll be nothing but a mere memory soon enough." Surprisingly, it was Delia who stated it, before placing her head on Professor Oaks right shoulder, who than wrapped an arm around her. You see, Delia almost had a mental breakdown when this first happened, but Samuel stepped in, and the two fell in love.

"Indeed Delia, it'll be over soon." Oak comforted.

"It's starting." Dawn informed.

**(Prison.)**

"Any last words?" An officer questioned, as another one grabbed the lever.

"I'll see you, and everyone else who believed I raped those three, in hell." Ash spat in a dark, harsh tone, causing the guards to growl.

With a smile, the guard pulled the lever, causing a quiet buzzing sound to be heard. A smirk graced Ash's face as he started slightly twitching. Soon it would all be over. The pain he has felt, whether it was the physical or mental pain, he wouldn't be feeling it anymore.

"What's taking so long?" One guard asked the other.

"No clue. Monster must've been shocked a lot when he was a trainer.

But to everyone's confusion, running footsteps could be heard. The camera man turned the camera towards the door, which led into the viewing room, only for him, Charles, and the small group of people in the room to be shocked when the door finally opened, and who opened it.

"C-Champion Lance." Charles stuttered, amazed the seeing the champion in person.

"Stop the execution." He ordered, before running to the window. He stared pounding on it, drawing the guards attention. "Stop the execution!"

But nobody noticed as Clair, Lance's cousin, came rushing into the room, key in hand. She ran to the door, put the key in the lock, before unlocking. She opened the door, and both her and Lance went in, quickly.

"I said, stop the execution!" Lance exclaimed, as Clair pushed the guard out of her way, and pushed the lever back. The buzzing stopped, and Lance was quick to go to Ash's side, before undoing the bounds. He was able of helping a now unconscious Ash out of the seat, and laid him onto the floor. The champion leaned down and placed his ear onto Ash's chest. His heart was beating, but just slightly, and he was hardly breathing.

"He's alive, barely. Clair, call for a bus. Tell them to get over here immediately." Clair nodded, and exited the room, while pulling a cellphone out of her pocket. No one, the audience or officers dared to say a word as Lance tried to wake the Ketchum up. Except for Ramirez, who entered the execution room with the camera man.

"Champion Lance, if I may be so bold in asking, but _why _did you stop the exaction of this...this...convict?"

"Look, Charles was it? I have time to answer any questions. Maybe after I get Ash here to the hospital." Lance informed, before placing his hands on Ash's shoulders. "Ash, Ash wake up. Ash!"

"Sir, I'm pretty sure everyone watching wants to know why you saved this criminal from what he deserved."

"It's because he's not a criminal!" Lance angrily yelled, surprising everyone watching.

"W-What?"

"Lance, bus should be here in one."

"Thank Arceus." Lance said with a happy sigh. "You're going to be all right my friend." Whether he cold hear him or not, Lance didn't care. Ash hadn't had anyone help him or be there for him in years. It was time for a change.

"Champion Lance, what did you mean when you said he wasn't a criminal?"

"Look Charles, I don't have time for this. At least not now, ok?"

"But if Mr. Ketchum isn't a criminal, what is he?"

Lances patience was wearing thin. Were reporters always this desperate for questioning.

"Like I said, I don't have time fo-."

"I believe the whole world wants, nay, demands to kn-." With that, he snapped.

"Innocent! Ok? Ash Ketchum is innocent! Do you understand Charles? Inn-o-cent."

Everyone watching the ordeal froze at his words. No words were spoken across the world at the shocking revelation. Although Drew did tap Gary's arm, gaining his attention.

"B-But the evidence? Ash's DNA was found on the thr-."

"Staged. The rapes were staged. Ash Ketchum was never even in the same city when the three were raped. But we do know who did it. We know, who set everything up."

Gary paled at his words, while Drew started to quietly drag him away. Misty and May were to shocked to even realize their hands were missing.

"Who?" Charles quietly questioned.

"Whom. DNA and fingerprints shows that there were two involved."

"Who were they?"

"Gary Oak of Pallet Town, Kanto, and Drew Shu of LaRousse, Hoenn."

"Lance!" The Kanto champion turned his attention away from Charles, and to Clair, as she entered the room. "Paramedics are here."

Two paramedics came rushing in after her, and into the room where Lance was at. Charles and the cameraman stepped to the side, as the room was getting crowded.

"Where's the patient?"

"Really? Do you not see the guy passed out on the floor?"

They noticed him. They just didn't really care for the one they thought as a criminal.

"B-But sir. That's Ash Ketchum. A cri-."

"I'll explain on the way. Now get onto the gurney before its too late."

Doing as they were ordered, they lowered the gurney, and were able to get Ash on without a problem. They raised it, before rushing out of the room, with Lance and Clair right on their tail.

**(Lab.)**

"No. This...This is a mistake. Right Drew?" May turned, only to see her boyfriend, and one she believed to be the love of her life, was no where in sight. The same with Misty. She turned, only to see the one who was there for her when she was raped, was gone.

Everyone else was breathless and motionless. That...couldn't be true. The police has a lot of evidence pointing to Ash. They even had his semen on the girls when they were found. But their attention was turned to the TV, as Charles stared to speak again.

"Well, you heard it here first folks. Ash Ketchum is not, I repeat, is NOT the rapist and criminal we all believed he was. It has been revealed by Champion Lance Wataru himself, that Gary Oak, famous trainer, researcher, and grandson of the prestigious researcher, Professor Samuel Oak, and Drew Shu, famous coordinator from Hoenn, were the rapists all along. If you see these two please contact the police. And, I think that the people of the world, including myself, owe Mr. Ketchum a apology. I am Charles T. Ramirez of Pokémon Now, thanks for watching.

* * *

**(I know, I know, it was a shit-tastic chapter. I apologize, and I promise the next one will be better.)**


	3. An older friend

It felt to good to be true.

Ash didn't move, or open his eyes, as he currently laid in a soft bed. A thick blanket was practically wrapped around him, and the sound of constant beeping surprisingly calmed him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was in a hospital. But the question was, why? His memory was a blur, but he did remember a tingling feeling, and yelling.

Ash heard the door open, and multiple footsteps come into the room. A shadow stood over him, so he opened his eyes to see who it was. It was a smiling face of a male doctor.

"Good morning Mr. Ketchum. I'm happy you're back to the world of the living." The doctor sincerely told him, before moving away, and writing on a clipboard.

Ash sat up, before a pain splitting headache made him winch, and grab his head.

"I'd take it easy if I were you. You've been through a lot."

Ash only grunted, and rubbed his eyes of the tiredness. After shaking his head he looked, and was surprised at who else was in the room with him.

"Lance, Clair. What are you two doing here?"

Lance and Clair hadn't change much, appearance wise, since Ash had last seen the two. They both were wearing the same clothing, had the same build, same heights. But there were some gray hairs in Lances hair, and a few wrinkles on his face. Clair didn't have either.

But Lance, who was holding two decent sized bags, caught his attention.

"We wanted to check up on you. Especially after what happened yesterday." Lance informed, but received a confused look.

"Why? What happened yesterday?"

The question lingered in the air for a few seconds, maybe a minute. It surprised Lance and Clair. People usually remember near death experiences.

"Ash, do you remember anything from yesterday?" Clair questioned.

"Just yelling and a tingling feeling. Other than that, a complete blank."

"Doctor, how is this possible?"

"Well Mr. Champion, when some people experience high amounts of electricity, it usually effects the limbic system of the brain. And, if it is hit, the victim won't remember anything that day. Although for Mr. Ketchum, I think it'd be best if he won't remember it. But that's just me."

"Once again, what happened to me yesterday?"

Lance and Clair looked at each other, before giving a small nod.

"We'll tell you soon Ash." Lance informed. "When can Ash be released?"

"Well, other than the small memory loss, and the...other injuries, he's as healthy as can be. He can be released now if you wanted."

"If you wouldn't mind, we'd like to sing Ash out now."

"Great. I'll go get the paperwork." The doctor said with a smile, before exiting the room, leaving the three alone.

"What did he mean my 'other injuries'?" Clair asked.

"No clue."

"I can answer that one for you. But I would like a pair of pants before I show you...and maybe some boxers."

"No problem. Me and Clair were able to get some clothes for you. The ones you had were...destroyed." Lance placed both bags into one of the two chairs of the room. Opening one up, he grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and black boxers, before tossing them to Ash.

"H-How did you know my size?"

"Don't ask?" Lance pleaded, as a shutter ran down his spine.

Freaked out a little, Ash removed the blanket, and got out of bed, thankful for the hospital gown on him. He slipped the boxers on first, and than the jeans, both of which felt comfortable. With a sigh he untied and removed the gown, causing the two to gasp.

Ash's entire front was littered with scars. You could just barley see any skin, which there was. If you looked close enough, skin showed on part of his stomach, and a little at the middle of his chest. It looked like he cuddled with numerous Bisharps and Weaviles.

"W-What happened?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it right now." Ash said, his head and tone both dropping.

The room was once again, silent after that. Ash stared at the ground, while Lance stared unbelievable at the sight before them. It terrified him, to be honest. Not knowing what happened that was. But he was brought from his thoughts, when something bumped his side.

"Lance, why don't you go fill out the paperwork. I'll stay here with Ash." Clair ordered, which caused Lance to nod.

"Right. I'll be right back." Lance exited to the room, while Clair went to the bags.

**(Minutes later.)**

"Paper works finished. We can leave now." Lance informed, while opening the door to the room. Ash and Clair, who were sitting on the bed stopped their conversation, and looked at the Champion.

"Great. Ready to go Ash?" Clair asked, as she and Ash stood from the bed.

"Still don't know where we're going." Ash stated, while fixing the sleeve of his new black T-Shirt.

"We'll explain on the way. What's important now, is trying to escape." Lance informed.

"Escape?"

**(Front of the hospital.)**

"When you said, escaping, you weren't kidding!" Ash exclaimed, while walking behind Lance and Clair, who were shoving reporters out of the way. Two G-Man got the back, making sure no one pulled Ash into the crowd.

You see, after everyone found out Ash was innocent, every reporter wanted a scoop of what was to come. What would Ash do? Where he would go? Why was he in the G-Man 'custody'? Etc.

"Mr. Ketchum, Mr. Ketchum! How does it feel to finally be free, and for the truth to finally be out?"

"What will you do now, knowing that about 99 percent of the world believed you committed the rapes?"

"Will you try to hunt down those who framed you?"

"How'd you get those scars?"

"Is it true you're dating Blackthorn City gym leader, and cousin to Champion Lance, Clair?"

By that time, the five had finally gotten to the limo Lance had ordered. Lance opened the door, and shoved Ash inside, while Clair turned around, a dark blush on her usual pale face.

"What?!"

"Come on!" Lance shouted, while also pushing Clair into the limo, before turning around. "You two, make sure no one follows us."

"Yes sir!" They saluted, before turning around, attempting to keep the crowd back, while Lance got into the limo.

"Drive!"

"Roger that." The driver stated, before putting the limo into drive, and taking off down the road, kicking dust up into the reporters faces.

"Savages." Lance scoffed, before leaning against his seat. He sat at one end of the limo, where the window that separated the driver and them, while Ash and Clair sat on the other side.

"Are you ok Ash?"

"Yeah Clair, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Ash said with a small smile. She returned it, but a small blush appeared on her face.

"Mush aside. We need to talk." Lance said, drawing their attention from each other, to him.

"What about?"

"The fact it looks like you got into a fight with 30 Bisharp, for one."

"Lance!" Clair exclaimed, surprised at her cousins careless attitude to Ash's...condition.

"What? I want to know what happened. I want, to make the people who did this pay."

"I-I don't want to talk about." Ash's stare went to the floor again, and he fiddled with his hands. Clair rested a hand on the middle of his back, while Lance sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for being rash, and for saying that. But I would like to know what happened. And, I'm sure Clair wants to know what happened as well."

Ash looked out of the corner of his eye at Clair, who nodded. With a sigh he sat up, a cold look in brown eyes. Something that the two had never seen.

"Prison happened."

"Care to go into more depth?" Lance asked, causing Ash to sigh**(Yes, I know I'm using "sigh" a lot.) **again.

"Turns out the prisoners, and the guards, didn't like the fact those three bitches were raped. They also hated the fact, everyone thought I did it, and that there was evidence I did it as well. So...everyday, three different prisoners, hell, even some guards would come to my cell. Two would hold me down, and the third, would pretended to be a doctor. And I, was the dead body, ready for dissection."

"Wait. Even _guards_?"

"Turns out everybody in that prison was fucking obsessed with those three."

Lance and Clair let the information sink in, while Clair subconsciously rubbed Ash's back in comfort. Because it was a troubling matter. Not only did Ash look like a prisoner of ruthless, sharp clawed Pokémon, but guards helped in doing so. How many of he guards were corrupt.

"That's not even the worse part." That had gotten their attention again.

"What do you mean?"

Ash was shaking slightly, something they both noticed. And, something that worried them both.

"I-I was a-almost raped."

Silence.

"What?!"

"Lance, relax."

"No Clair, I'm not gonna relax. First he's placed in prison, then cut up, and almost _died _yesterday. And, now we're finding out he was almost _raped_!"

"Sad thing was, there wasn't just one attempt."

"W-What?"

"20 times. 20 fucking times I was close to loosing the last thing I could call me own. The prisoners through it was justified. They thought I raped the three, so they wanted me to go through the pain and humiliation. Hell, some of the guards tried allowing it. But most thought that was going to far. So they were able to stop them just in time." Ash's knuckles were pale white right now, from him clenching them so much. He was beyond pissed, as were Lance and Clair. He didn't know whether to punch a window and more, and hopefully get his wrist slashed in the process, or to cry. So he just sat there, shaking, and almost drawing blood from his palms.

On instinct, Clair grabbed Ash and brought him into a hug, which he desperately returned. While Lance got out his phone, and made a call.

"Yes Champion Lance. What can I do for y-?" The G-Man agent was than cutoff by Lance.

"Guards."

"What sir?"

"I want every piece of shit guard at the Viridian City Prison fired and arrested."

"O-Ok. Hmm, on what charges?"

"Assault, attempted rape, extortion, espionage, anything! I want them all put under lock and key." Lance demanded, before hanging up on the confused agent. He put the cellphone back into his pocket, and watched as Clair gently rocked Ash back and forth, trying to comfort him. Whoever did this, prisoner or guard, that did this to Ash, would pay. Lance would make sure of it.

**(1 hour later.)**

"Lance, why the fuck are we here?" Ash questioned, as he stared at the front gate of Professor Oaks lab.

"We're here to get your Pokémon?"

"I-I don't want to see _any _of them. And yet, you bring me to where _they _obviously are."

"Don't worry. We're here to collect your Pokémon, then you're coming with us." Clair informed with a smile.

"With you two? Where?"

"Well you obviously don't want anything to do with _them _and you would have reporters knocking at your door every second, if you wanted t continue living with your mother, which I doubt, so I set some things up."

"Like?"

"Mr. Goodshow owes me a few favors. So, I used one of them to get him to let you stay at the Pokémon League HQ." Lance said with a smile. The sudden news surprised Ash.

"Really?"

"Yup. Best part is, it's where just about every Elite Four and myself, of Kanto and Johto stay at. With the occasional gym leader or two. One of which is Clair."

"So, I'd be living with some of the strongest trainers in the world? That...actually sounds awesome!"

"We're glad you think so." Clair chimed in.

"Ok, now that we're done with the living arrangements, lets go get your Pokémon." Lance stated, but Ash still looked nervous. "But since you don't want to see them, me and Clair will get the pokeballs. You hop the fence and around them all up." Ash calmed and nodded at that.

Lance opened the gate, and the three stared walking up the steps. About half way, Ash stared to walk in the grass, before hoping the fence that separated the Oak Corral and the free land. Within seconds, Lance and Clair were at the door, and rang the doorbell.

**(Minutes later.)**

To say Professor Oak was nervous, was a gigantic understatement. Hell, everyone was more than nervous.

Currently, Professor Oak, Misty, May, Dawn, Brock, and Delia, who was shaking and trying not to sob, were in the living room. The knowledge of what had occurred yesterday still fresh in their minds. Everybody, but Misty, had accepted the fact they were wrong. Wrong about Ash, and they felt horrible by how they treated him. May especially felt sick to her stomach. The mere knowledge of dating her rapist made her want to puke.

"What are we gonna do?" Brock asked.

"I...don't really know. Assuming from where the limo stared driving, I'd bet the three are on their way. Not really a lot of time to make an apology."

"Y-You really think a apology will work?" Dawn weakly questioned.

"I don't know." Was his simple reply.

The ringing of the doorbell brought everyone out of their thoughts.

"That must be them." Professor Oak said, while getting up from his seat, and going to the door. He opened it, revealing the two angry looking trainers. "Champion Lance, Ms. Ibuki, it's nice to see you two again."

"I wish I could say the same Samuel." Lance stated, before pushing the elder aside and walking in, with Clair following. Oak frowned, and closed the door. They walked into the living room portion of the building. "I assume you know why we're here Professor."

"Sorry Champion, but I don't have a clue."

"We're here for Ash's pokeballs. Every single one of them."

"Ash? Is he with you?" May asked, hoping to see, and beg for Ash's forgiveness.

"Sorry, is your name Oak? I didn't think so." Lance snapped, surprising everyone, besides Clair.

"Lance. Don't you think that was kind of rude?" Brock questioned.

"Oh, hello Brock. How have you been? How's Lucy?" Brock seemed to freeze at that questioned. "Oh, that's right, I forgot. You two broke up. What was it over? Ah, I remember now. You tried hitting on _my _fiancée." Lance exclaimed, causing Brock to curl up in a ball, and sit in one of the corners of the room.

"Lance, try not getting off track." Clair said, before turning to Oak. "Now, where are the pokeballs?"

"Well, that's going to be a problem." Oak said with a awkward smile.

"What do you mean?"

**(Outside)**

"Pikachu! Charizard! Bayleef! It's me Ash. I'm back! Where are you guys?" Ash shouted, through the cone that his hands formed. Ever since hoping the fence, Ash had searched for his Pokémon friends.

But he couldn't find them. Not even a trace. Ash had looked at all of his Pokémon usual spots, and while he did see a few species he has(another trainers Totodile, Corphish, etc.) none were actually his own. And, it was strange. He thought his Pokémon would catch his scent a smile away. It couldn't have changed that much. Could it?

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Two voices yelled at the top of their lungs, making Ash jump slightly. He watched as the back door of Oak's lab was forced open, and as Lance, Clair, and Oak walked through.

"You don't understand Lance. Mr. Goodshow ordered me to do it. I didn't have a choice!"

"You could've hid them. You could've have lied Samuel! All of his friends betrayed him. His career is practically ruined. Bank account is _drained _because of his idiot mother, who also thought he did it, and have you _seen _him! It looks like he got into a fight with a group of Scyther and lost! His Pokémon were all he had, and now, he doesn't even have them."

"Lance, Clair, what's going on?" Ash loudly asked. Lance and Clair said something to Oak, making him look distraught. They started to walk towards Ash, with Oak being pulled by his arms, by the two of them.

"Tell him." Clair ordered, as she and Lance let go of the professors arms.

"Why do I have to? You two already know."

"Because it's your fault he doesn't have them anymore."

"Doesn't have what?"

Lance sighed, while giving Oak a death glare. The old man didn't want to tell him, or whatever reason. So he(Lance) had to do it for him.

"You don't have Pokémon anymore, Ash."

...

"W-What?" Ash stuttered out. He had a pain filled look in his eyes, one that would make the most hardcore criminal break.

"Mr. Goodshow ordered the Professor to give away all of your Pokémon. They were getting to rowdy since you got locked up, and he feared they would try to break you out. So he had Oak divide them up." Lance informed.

Ash clenched his fist, as his body started to shake. His knuckles turned white, and he started to draw blood from his palms. With a step back, he turned and ran. Attempting to run from the pain and sorrow. Something, that was impossible.

"Ash!" Clair yelled. She was about to run after him, only for Lance to stop her.

"Let him be. He needs time."

**(Forest.)**

His legs started to ache. But he didn't care. All he wanted, was for the pain to go away.

Ash had his head lowered to shield himself from the branches that may or may have not of hit him in the face, while tears slowly slid down his scared cheeks. The fallen master got into the middle of a clearing, that led off to a cliff. He fell to his knees, and let out one long, loud word, which made flying types leave their nests out of fear.

"FUUUUUUUCK!"

He was alone. Truly, truly alone. Without his Pokémon, he was now, nothing.

"I-I want it to end. I want, the fucking pain, to end." He cussed under his breath. Although he wasn't exactly in the right state of mind currently. In fact, he contemplated jumping off the cliff, which led to a waterfall and jagged rocks below.

Then a loud squawk came from above.

Ash's eyes opened, as a shadow from above appeared around him. He looked up, only to gasp as something tackled him. He landed on his back with a hard 'thud', and groaned as something heavy, and kind of fluffy, nuzzled his chest. He glanced at who, or what, tackled him, only for his eyes to widen.

"Pidgeot?"

Indeed. it was the normal/flying Pokémon Pidgeot. The bid nuzzled its head into Ash's chest, and it looked like it was crying slightly.

"Pid-Pidgeot!"

The Pokémon looked, and their eyes met. Ash saw something familiar in Pidgeot's eyes. Recognition?

"Are, are you my Pidgeot?"

She rapidly nodded her head, before nuzzling Ash once again. He smiled, and tightly hugged his old friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"Pid-Pidgeot geot." She chirped, while removing her head from his chest.

"What?" She stopped nuzzling his chest, before staring into his eyes.

"Pid-Pidgeot ge-ot."

He could just barley understand. But, he had a good idea.

"You, you want to come with me?"

Pidgeot smiled and enthusiastically nodded her head. His smile faltered a bit, and he clung onto his old friend. Happiness over whelmed him, and for now, she was a speck of bright light, in his black hole of a world.

But after a few minutes of embracing, a thought came to mind.

"What about the flock?"

She motioned behind Ash with her head. He looked back, and noticed as several Pidgeot and Pidgeotto flew in circles above the forest. If he had a guess, they would be fine without her.

**(Minutes later.)**

After a few minutes in a tender embrace, Ash let go, allowing the two to stand up.

"You ready?" Ash asked with a smile, to which she cawed.

Ash got onto her back, and with a powerful flap of her wings, they were in the air. They didn't know where they were going, but they were flying. Flying, into the future.

* * *

**(Another rushed and shitty chapter. Goddamn. And, a cliché ending as well. I hope I can turn this thing around. But I appreciate all of the support. Might be awhile before I update again.)**


	4. Letting Go

**(Pokémon League HQ.)**

"It has been only a month since the sudden disappearance of Ash Ketchum, who was cleared of all rape charges placed against him. After being recused by Champion Lance and his cousin, Blackthorn City Gym Leader Clair, the three were shown heading towards Professor Samuel Oak's lab of Pallet Town, Mr. Ketchum's hometown. This is where Mr.' Ketchum was last seen, before disappearing. Without a trace, note, or even a body, it is hard to tell exactly what has happened."

"Multiple search teams have formed and spread around the entire world looking for Ash, and all have reported back, without any success. Even the G-Men, who has the latest in tracking technology, have failed at finding the Ex-Champion. If you have any sightings or information, please contact us, as 1-874-." That's all Charles T. Ramirez could say, before Mr. Goodshow turned his TV off. With a sigh, he turned around in his chair, and stared outside.

He has indeed been a month since everything has happened. Ash being cleared, saved, and disappeared was the number one thing on any and every news outlet. It annoyed Goodshow greatly though. Having a few of your greatest mistakes thrown in your face constantly would to that to you.

Then suddenly his door was opened, and his softly groaned at who it was.

"You must have a Dialga sized pair for what you've done." Lance said, as he slammed the door to Goodshow's office shut, while walking further into the room.

"Lance-." Charles tried to say, only to be cutoff.

"No, let me say what needs to be said." Lance stated, causing Goodshow to sigh, and gesture him to continue. "It was idiotic not to listen to me about Ash being innocent, it was also idiotic to put him into a public prison, and to give his slut of a mother control over his bank account. It was _horrible_ to mention a death sentence to the judge, and I thought you couldn't get anymore stupid after that. I drew the line there. But selling his Pokémon, with him still being alive no less, is where my fuse finishes."

"Lance, I know you're upset-."

"Upset? No, I was upset when you wouldn't fire that pervert Brock for touching just about every girl he meets. I am fucking _pissed _at you doing this."

"The league needed money Lance. Selling the lads Pokémon might have been a bad idea, but it helped repair all of the Pokémon League facilities!" Goodshow tried to reason.

"Oh boo-fucking-hoo. Some rocks and a wall were damaged, the glass wasn't shiny enough, the lasers weren't red enough, who cares? Those aren't valid excuses for selling Ash's Pokémon."

"I'm sure if A-."

"DON'T say his name."

"I'm sure if 'he' were here, he would agree." Goodshow said, annoyed at how Lance was acting.

"And, I'm sure he'd snap your neck if he were here."

"Well what do you want me to do Lance? Apologize?"

"Hell no. We're way past the point of a simple apology. You're going to do something MASSIVE to get him to even _think _about forgiving you."

"Why are you treating him as if he were a god? I'm sure a simple apology, and maybe his own league in Orre would make him forgive."

"Are you that ignorant? The kid has saved the world Arceus knows how many times, has helped take down several of the most evil organizations, and lets not forget where most of the League money comes from." Lance informed, causing Charles to frown.

It was true. Ever since Ash first came into the battle circuit, each League he was in generated millions, and on a very rare occasion, billions of dollars. Tickets, memorabilia, and snacks were sold out in the first few minutes when Ash battled.

"What do you propose we do?"

"Have the police of every town and city search and acquire every single one of Ash's Pokémon. Even all 30 Tauros."

Goodshow clenched his fists and let out a long sigh. It was possible, but at the same time, it wasn't.

"Lance, you know I can't do that. It would take too much time and money, something the League always needs plenty of."

"Goodshow, either you handle this, or I will." Lance threatened.

"What could you possibly do that would be so bad?"

"I'll have the _entire _G-Men force search every region for Ash's Pokémon. And we both know, having the G-Men look for them will cost triple the time and money than the police force." Lance informed, causing Charles eyes to widen.

The G-Men would paid very heftily, more so than any regular officer. If Lance was serious and went through with it, the League would be out of money within two days.

"Ok, ok. I'll try to figure something out." Charles promised. Lance only nodded, before turning and walking out the door. He slammed it shut, causing Goodshow to sigh. In relief or fear, he himself couldn't tell.

**(Somewhere in the water of the Orange Isles.)**

A school of Lapras was swimming in the warm, relaxed waters that surrounded the Orange Isles. Two were swimming in front of the school, obviously the leaders. Or at least, one of them. One was much larger, and a lighter shade of blue than the smaller, darker one.

The small one let out a sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by the larger Lapras.

_"Lap-Lapras-Lap?"(Everything all right dear?)_

_"Lap-ras-Lapraas."(Yes mom, everything's fine. I...I just miss him.)_

Smiling the mother bent her neck down to nuzzle her daughter.

_"Lapras-Lapras-Lap?"(He meant a lot to you, didn't he?)_

The daughter blushed, her already dark blue skin turning just a tad darker around her cheeks. She nodded, which caused her mother to quietly sigh. Maybe it was finally time.

**(10 minutes later.)**

_"Lap-Lapras?"(Mom, why are we getting close to the coast?) _The daughter Lapras questioned.

The school of water types were indeed close to the coast of a Pokémon only populated island. One of few in the isles. And, while threat of capture was small, Lapras, being the paranoid she was, thought about worse things. Like hungry predators.

_"Lapras-Lap-Lap Lapras?"(Remember earlier when you told me you missed your old trainer, and that he meant a lot to you?)_

The daughter slowly nodded, confused at what was exactly happening. But then a scent filled the air, and one only she herself could recognize. Her eyes widened, while her mother softly smiled. Use her head to motion behind her daughter, she turned around, and noticed a figure, standing knee deep in the water. Even with the different clothes, even with the major physical changes(i.e scars), that smile that could be seen from miles on end, still warmed her heart.

_"Lap?"(Mom?)_

Her mother caught her daughters attention, by nuzzling her neck.

_"Lapras-Lap-Lap-Lapras-Lap."(He had his Pidgeot come get me last night when you and the others were sleeping. A lot has happened to him, and he needs help to try to recover. He asked if you could go with him. I told him it was your decision.)_(That seemed a bit too much for five "Laps")

This was a lot to take in. Lapras did like traveling the earths seas with her mother and the school. She loved being able to spend time with her mother, especially with how old she was getting. But on the other hand(flipper) she did miss Ash terribly. She loved traveling with him and the group, plus he made her feel special and welcomed. Besides, he was a god in the looks department.

_"Lapras-ras-Lap?"(But what about you guys?)_

_"Lapras-Lapras-ras-Lap-Lap."(We'll be fine. Besides, you know the migration pattern now. You can visit anytime.)_

She looked back at her trainer, who still stood in the water smiling, before turning to her mother.

_Lap-ras?"(Can I?)_

Her mother stayed strong and smiled while nodding. Her baby girl smiled embraced her mother with her neck for a few seconds, before turning around and jetting off towards Ash.

The mother watched, trying her best to hold back tears(due to the school watching) as her little girl swam towards the bright young man, who had his arms wide opened. She smiled as her daughter basically tackled her old trainer to the wet sand below, unaware she was crying tears of joy into his chest.

She turned and started to swim, with the school following close behind. She would miss her daughter. But the knowledge of her being in safe hands comforted her. Who knows, maybe Ash had room for more?

* * *

**(This is a so-so on the shit meter folks. Some parts didn't make perfect sense in my eyes, and I apologize. Also, there may be a short break for this story. Just a heads up.)(Also, either Tuesday or Wednesday will be my final verdict for the "Well Worth It" poll. 2 have said skip to Ash, and 1 has said do the lemons first. Just another heads up.)**


	5. Returning at last

**(Two years later. Indigo Plateau.)**

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon World Championship." A announcer on stage in the battlefield of the stadium announced, causing the entire crowd to cheer loudly. "I'm your current host, Alex Rye, and we thank you all for joining us. Trainers old and new will compete or the grand prize. The title of Pokémon Master!" The crowd roared with excitement at the news.

"The official battling will start tomorrow. But that doesn't mean you can't engage in a friendly battle for fun or training. But be careful. Any attack on a trainer or their Pokémon, outside of the battle, will cause the attacker to be disqualified, and if the attack is bad enough, will be sent to jail. The same will go for those who use enhancing drugs on their Pokémon. But for today relax and have fun!"

**(Hotel.)**

"Remind me again why we're just standing here." Clair said, watching as Lance stayed still, leaning against one of the walls of the hotels lobby. Besides them, the receptionist, and two trainers that were quietly talking, it was completely empty and almost completely silent.

"Because I'm meeting a old friend of mine. Need to give him this." Lance said, while showing her a key card.

"A keycard?"

"Yup. I out an extra room for an old friend of ours."

"An old friend of ours? Do I know him...or her?"

"You know him to well. In fact, I bet you've dreamt of him a few times." Lance smiled, causing even more confusion. She normally didn't dream about anyone. There was, on occasion, a vivid dream about a certain someone...But Lance couldn't mean _he _was back. Could he?

But before she could retort, the automatic doors swished open, and a rather weird figure walked into the lobby. The figure was male, with black hair. It appeared he stood as 6'2, and was rather buff with broad shoulders. He wore black jeans, a white T-Shirt, red and white sneaks, a black backpack, and a pokeball belt with six pokeballs. But that's not that made him appear weird. He wore a black hockey mask with a blue X where it covered his forehead. The mask had two small openings, which showed two eyes with pupils of pure crimson.

The figure scanned the lobby, searching for someone or something. Lance placed his thumb and index finger into his mouth, and whistled, drawing the man attention. He walked over to the two, and gave a small nod to Clair as she stared at him. Lance raised his hand with the spare room key card, which the figure grabbed.

"Remember, if anything happens or you need a talk, we're right next door." Lance informed, and the figure gave a two finger salute. He walked away, not even paying attention to the eyes that watched him enter the elevator. "I like the mask he added. Makes him a little more mysterious. But I hate that he's trying to hide his old yet new self."

"Who was that Lance?"

"A good soul that deserves so much more than what he was dealt." Lance informed, but the look on Clair's face told him he might as well tell her. "That was Ash." He simply told her, before pushing himself off of the wall and towards the doors, leaving her shocked. Getting out of her shock, she quickly chased after him, wanting to know Ash's room number.

**(Room 244.)**

Ash removed his mask and pokeball, before placing the two items onto a small, wooden table that was a few feet away from his bed. The room was rather large and nice. It was painted white, with a king size bed, plasma screen TV on a TV stand, a night stand on the left side of the bed, with a built in lamp above. The table, as previously mentioned, was next to a window that had the curtains closed, a tall lamp in the right corner of the room, behind the table, and a spacious bathroom.

Ash sat on the edge of the bed, and placed his head into his hands. He was anxious about tomorrow, and the days that would come. How would people react to him returning? What would they do? Would they cry out in rage and accuse him of another crime? Or did everyone still blame the rapes on him? Would they all try to suck up and grovel at his feet?

And how would the few he considered friends react? Would they be angry? Or, would they be relieved, but threaten to stick to him like glue? How would they react to his new self?

All these questions, and not one answer. Not one, or even a clue to one.

Suddenly one of his pokeballs opened, and a tall form of light appeared kneeling behind him. It died down, and he felt as two feathery, cream colored arms wrapped themselves just under his neck.**(Arms aren't covered in feathers. Just look up anthro Pidgeot hentai and you'll see what I mean.)**

"Are you ok master?" A soft, feminine voice questioned, causing Ash to smile. He used one of his hands to gentle hold and squeeze one of her own.

"Yes, Pidgeot, I'm fine. At least for now."

You see, most of Ash's Pokémon were, different from others. Most, like Pidgeot for example, were anthros. Although Ash was the only human that could see them. Due to his aura.

Pidgeot was 5'6 tall, with slim arms, legs, and waist, wide hips, C cup breasts, and a plumpish butt. Her feathers are on the bottom of her arms, and were lowered to one foot length, unlike the feathers on her head, which formed a strand that reached the middle of her back.

"Have I ever told you, you're a terrible liar?"

"...Maybe." Pidgeot removed her arms from Ash's neck. She then laid down on the right side of the bed, and patted the left, signaling for Ash to follow her example. Ash gave a small smile, before kicking off his shoes, and started to scoot back. He laid on his left side, while Pidgeot laid on her right, causing the two to face each other.

"What's troubling you master?"

"I just, don't know how they'll react to me being back."

"Who? Your old friends?"

"What? Hell no. I mean the one's that _didn't _think I raped those three sluts."

"Oh, you mean Lance and Clair."

"And the others. I know they'll probably be pissed at me just up and disappearing. But, what if they turn their backs on me? I...I don't like being alone." Ash said with a sigh. Pidgeot gave him a sad smile, and reached up to grab his arm softly wit her talons.

"Whatever happens master, you'll never be alone. Me and the others will always be by your side."

Smiling, Ash wrapped an arm around her waist, and brought her flush against his chest. She blushed, but started to nuzzle his chest.

"Thank you Pidgeot. It means a lot."

"Anytime master." Pidgeot replied, still nuzzling his broad chest.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes. The only sounds that could hear was Pidgeot's soft, out of character(or a bird) purring. Their hearts were beating fast, to the point if was possible to hear them.

"You know, we never got to finish that 'training' from yesterday." Ash said with a small, but charming smile. Her blush darkened, but Pidgeot had a mischievous grin. With barley any strength, she pushed the young man onto his back, resulting in her straddling his stomach. Allowing her soft butt to rest, and slightly grind against his crouch, which already had a tent forming.

"You're right." Their eyes met, and each held fiery passion that showed with they were alone. Leaning down, Pidgeot kissed Ash with love and passion, something that was extremely easy or Ash to return. And, even though it was awkward with her having a beak, they made it work.

Their tongues found their way inside each others mouths, resulting in separate moans from the trainer and Pokémon.

In mere moments moans, groans, yelps, screams, and other noises associated with sex could be heard from room 244. Although no one dared to interrupt. Due to the evil and malicious aura that emitted from the door, which caused everyone near to basically run past.


End file.
